


Blood Orange

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta reader i die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the plot was gone the second i put them in a closet together.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	Blood Orange

… If someone had told you that you’d find yourself squished between Beelzebub and Lucifer in a closet while you hid from their brothers during a paintball match earlier today..

Well, you probably wouldn’t absolutely call them a total liar due to your terrible luck, but you hadn’t expected it to happen today because Diavolo declared that he wanted to try the human game, or that all of Lucifer’s brothers would be targeting him because he got ‘lucky’ enough to be on a team with you with Beelzebub...

Ugh, this sucked. “Stop squirming.” Lucifer’s voice sends tingles down your spine without any effort on his behalf and you huff. “It’s not my fault that we got stuck.” He sighs, glaring over the top of you at Beelzebub. “I know that… It’s someone else’s fault.”

That was definitely a thinly veiled threat as you peer up to watch Beelzebub look away and whine in complaint. “I didn’t know that it was hexed…” You already know by now that Lucifer’s probably dying to cross his arms and lecture him, but they were stuck unless he wanted to brush against you further.

The reminder of that fact makes you squirm nervously, still feeling pinned underneath the two brother’s stares and in a uniform that you previously had no concerns over, but being stuck like this was making the skirt feel awfully short and the jacket even stuffier with the small space.

Lucifer hisses at you again. “Stop!” He sighs in frustration before he grabs ahold of your hips on either side to hold you still and if he catches the shudder you give, he ignores it in favor of glaring pointedly at the back of your head as you whine in complaint. “It’s not my fault that I’m stuck with two of my super hot crushes in a tiny space!” Oh.

Fuck, you said that all outloud, judging by how Beelzebub’s eyes widen and he blushes ever so faintly, looking away as you got a head start in regretting your life leading up to this moment, burying your face in your hands immediately as the closet went silent for what felt like hours.

Lucifer’s hands start to move, talented fingers trailing up your side for a second before pausing when you shiver and you’re pretty sure that that’s a bad sign, until he speaks up clearly. “... I like you as well. ___” Out of all the things you had expected to hear, that was not it and you reply in a rush. “Wait. REALLY??”

You feel him shuffle slightly behind you and the nod that follows next to your head before glancing over at Beelzebub in confusion, peeking between your fingers and watching his cheeks change to a darker shade as he nods as well. “I like you as well. We…” He trails off, lifting a hand to rest against his mouth in embarrassment. “Spoke about this before, if you like both of us… we’re willing to share you.”

Share? Oh. OH. Your cheeks change to flush a shade of red that might make even a succubus envious of how bright it is as you clasp your hands shut again, covering your face as you mumble out a reply. “I do! I.. Like both of you, for different reasons and obviously I never, planned for this..” You trail off, nervous out of your mind as to what this actually meant.

Lucifer’s laughter is closer to your ear than you anticipate, sending a jolt straight down to your stomach as one of his hands trails up further to the nape of your hair, tangling into it before he pulls it backwards with a gentle tug to press an insistent kiss against your hands covering your face before mumbling himself. “Move your hands I make you do so.”

Your hands move immediately and you catch sight of his smirk for a second before glancing back at Beelzebub as he moves closer to your neck, barely focusing for a second longer before Lucifer starts that kiss he was obviously pinning for, head still tilted back by his hand as Beelzebub’s breathy sigh came out against the left side of your neck, causing a moan to bubble up, muffled by the kiss.

Almost as if on cue, Beelzebub presses a kiss to your neck, lightly nipping the skin before glancing over at Lucifer, a sly grin spreading across his lips. “Are you going to take her front, or will I?” The eldest smiles, pulling away from the kiss and you gasp for air as he replies. “Turn her around for now.” His hand in your hair finally relents and brushes at the other side of your neck fondly with a soft purr.

Dangerously hot and sweet, but you clearly had lost track of his other hand as it unbuttoned your jacket, those fingers far too quick for his own good and relenting for only a second whilst Beelzebub grabbed ahold of your waist to spin you around, leaving you to peer upwards at the eldest and his now much more apparent proximity to you as his hands quickly disregard your jacket.

Not that Beelzebub would be outdone, judging by how one of his hands trailed directly underneath the waist of your skirt to rub at your core through the underwear roughly as he pressed into your backside — clearly excited for what was to come with what you could feel.

Lucifer had already unbuttoned your shirt and was smirking at you as you would jump slightly with each rub from Beelzebub that would send electricity zapping down your body, making your thighs twitch as you panted, already a mess judging by how you felt & how his gaze was drinking you up in a likeness to one might with a fine wine.

You’re not surprised to see him lean downwards to start trailing hot kisses against your neck and pause with a smirk each time you shuddered, already out of your element with trying to focus on just one of them, you can’t help the stray moan that bubbles up as Beelzebub gently tilts your head back to kiss you fiercely — intent to devour clear as day with how eagerly he gulped down each moan that Lucifer drew out of you.

Eventually his mouth reaches your bra and you’re not surprised to feel it get torn apart — albeit a tiny bit upset it was gone, the thought quickly vanishes with his mouth finding its place on a nipple and his fingers grasping at the other and tugging at it carefully & yet with every hint of impatient roughness. It takes you a second longer to pull away from Beelzebub, out of breath.

The hot warmth from Lucifer’s attention centers in between your legs and you can already tell that he knows, judging by how his hooded eyes glance up at you with mirth, clearly enjoying how easily he was drawing out all of this from you, but your retort is cut off by a hungry growl from Beelzebub. “I wasn’t finished.” His mouth finds yours again, his hand finally halting to tear away the underwear, ruining the flimsy fabric in seconds.

The kiss continues for a few more seconds before he relents and you pant, desperately trying to stay upright as your legs quiver slightly, watching Lucifer devour you just as much as he had with his eyes before. Hot, open-mouthed kisses that make you feel like you’re burning up as both of his hands tease your chest so that his kisses can trail lower, stopping at your stomach to grin at you, waiting for something.

“This isn’t fair…” Your huffed accusation is interrupted by your own squeak as Beelzebub’s hands lift you up, causing your legs to quickly wrap over Lucifer’s shoulders and his smirk is probably could corrupt angels, honestly. “I know, but you seem to be enjoying it.” He bites at your hip, the graze of his teeth making you shudder again, but you quickly refocus again, catching sight of how ravenous Beelzebub appeared, still supporting you against his chest and eagerly taking in the sight of you.

The second Lucifer disappears beneath your skirt, your hands grip the air in surprise as you quiver on his shoulders before reaching up and just barely wrapping around the back of Beelzebub’s neck, tangling into the nape of his hair as you felt Lucifer’s tongue run down the center of your core, stopping at the clit to rub at it for a few seconds before drawing back down again, continuing the pattern with each uneven moan that escapes you until you can’t handle it anymore, one of your hands falls down and grabs onto his hair to tug him away, still not quite ready to finish and he relents, letting you pull him back and take in his dishevelled state and shudder at the sight.

“I need you both, no more teasing.” You gasp and watch him chuckle, hot breath just barely fanning against your skin as you took in his face as it was glistening as he lifted you away from his shoulders and stood back up, leaving you in Beelzebub’s hands for a few more seconds and you barely note them both stripping, Lucifer holding you up for a second to wrap your legs around his hips once he had finished, waiting for Beelzebub.

Lucifer seems to spot the nervous expression on your face and he nips at your bottom lip softly. “Don’t worry.” He shakes his head slightly, but doesn’t stop smirking. “I know what I’m doing.”

You feel just a tiny bit of tension leave your body, relaxing as you sigh, leaning back into Beelzebub slightly before your hips jolt upwards with the feeling of Beelzebub’s hips rolling against you, cock slipping against your core for a teasing second longer before pulling away and resting against your backside instead. Oh fuck, were they going to both??? Oh. they definitely were, judging by how Lucifer looks so dishevelled and how Beelzebub could barely keep his hands off you… Gods above, please let me take demon dick well.

Lucifer looks incredibly amused and you’re starting to worry he knows, but the thought is interrupted by his hips rolling closer, head delving between your drenched lips as he teasingly rubs against you and you whine, legs curling around his back tighter as he tilts upwards ever so slightly, rubbing against your clit instead as your head is thrown back and Beelzebub pulls you into a kiss again, his tongue eagerly exploring your mouth as you moaned into his mouth.

You really don’t think you can handle what you can feel near your backside though and draw back from the kiss for air and to gasp. “Can you spin me back around, please? I don’t think..” You gulp, flushing an even deeper shade underneath Lucifer’s gaze as and Beelzebub’s tilted head peering down at you when you continue to explain nervously. “I can, uh, handle that, yet.”

Beelzebub laughs and you can feel his chest rumble with it as Lucifer shakes his head, clearly amused as he grins, leaning forward to nip once at your ear before stepping back just a smidge, pulling away his lower motions. “Mmm.. Fine, spin her back around, then.” You whine as he pushes back, but are quickly preoccupied with wrapping your legs around Beelzebub’s form instead, barely catching a break before the head of his erection buries inside of you.

Lucifer takes a second longer to push himself inside of you, but his cock doesn’t stop at the tip, but it moves slowly until it is buried completely inside of your ass. Eyes widen slightly as you moan breathily, legs quivering slightly as Beelzebub grins at you, the quiet sound of purrs filling the air. “You’re so cute like this… I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” You barely have a chance to retort before you feel Lucifer pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he speaks as well. “Mm, she truly is beautiful.”

Truly and well outnumbered, you simply give a huff before responding. “And I can’t believe that you’re both teasing me.. It’ssh not fair..” At that, Beelzebub’s hips arch up and bury himself completely as well in a clean flourish and Lucifer’s hands started to grope at your chest, barely moving his hips as he waited — cruelly so, in your personal opinion.

Beelzebub catches every twitch that rolls down your spine with his gaze eagerly, leaning down to kiss you as he continued his slow, precise strokes into your core and your thighs tense and toes curl, moans quickly bubbling up into the kiss as Lucifer begins to move as well, pace still teasingly slow as he grazed against your shoulder with his teeth, stopping occasionally to kiss and leave a mark with his breath fanning across it for a few unfair seconds each time.

“Did you forget to ask nicely for something?” Lucifer’s voice is teasing and light, even if his kisses are anything but, still going at it as you pull away from Beel and gasp yet again. “Please! Just!.” You groan at a particularly rough thrust from Beelzebub. “FUCK me!” Your voice hits a high note unintentionally before you moan again — finally getting what you wanted as they both pick up their pace, gratefully Beelzebub less so. (small mercies, it seems)

Beelzebub hums in contentment as one of his hands trails down to where he continues to thrust inside of you, fingers quickly finding your clit & rolling on it as he keeps his pace steady, your eyes rolling back as the rush of pleasure from both ends tightens inside of you with the same heat that had already been blazing from all the teasing prior, already on the brink of snapping.

When Lucifer bites onto the shell of your ear and groans into it and Beelzebub gives you the softest grin of your entire life before kissing your forehead, you’re pretty sure that your heart melts, right then and there and when Lucifer speaks. “Let us take care of you.” His voice is delicious && completely unfair with how it makes your heart race as he grunts afterwards at how you clench, your eyes fluttering shut from the almost overwhelming way your heart was fluttering.

Your hands trail to each of the brother’s heads, tangling in the nape of Lucifer’s as he continued to nip & bite at your skin, other hand curling shakily into Beelzebub’s locks to pull him for a kiss and he immediately relents, greedily devouring the sounds you had been making before with each thrust inside of you — both of their torsos are slick with sweat as they press against you and pleasure begins to boil over, body stiffening up in shock.

It’s barely a second later that Beelzebub pulls away to hear your moans from the high you were riding on, neither of them stopping in their pursuit to unravel you utterly and completely.

Lucifer’s teeth bite down harshly on your shoulder and it sends another jolt to the already burning knot and causes it to snap, pleasure encasing your body as you barely manage to take in the two of them picking up speed to finish as well — groans quickly after yours and your muscles clench as you lose any restraint left over, moaning loudly and feeling like jelly.

It’s barely a second later that your high slows down just enough to focus on the feeling of cum dripping down and covering both your thighs in a sticky sheen as you pant, being carefully lifted upwards by Beelzebub so that they could clean up, the thrum of Lucifer’s magic barely registering in your mind with how good you still felt, giving a soft smile at Beelzebub as he watched you and returns it, nuzzling into your chest with a purr — god, he was just a giant cat…

A few more minutes pass in contentment and silence before you can tell that you’ve been cleaned up as you are placed back down onto the ground, wobbly for a few seconds as you lean back into Beel, another hand placed against Lucifer’s chest as you yawn. “What now? I’m guessing that we should get back to the game..”

Lucifer laughs at that, shaking his head. “The hex will wear off in about a minute or so, it was meant for you to have a chance against us, remember?” Beelzebub whines at that. “But I’m hungry..” 

You giggle at that, hand pulling away from Lucifer to lean entirely against Beel and tilt your head back to smile upwards at him. “If you win, loser had to pay for dinner, feeling a little more motivated?” He grins down at you. “I was planning to protect you anyways… but if food’s there as well..”

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “I would hope so, considering that you barely gave her a chance to breathe, let alone speak.” Beel sighs at that, but doesn’t comment as you press at the door, pushing them open with a creak to rejoin the match.

It’s not really that surprising that you win, considering how vicious Lucifer was now that he had clearly gotten rid of all that frustration & had something he wanted to protect even more at his side with the shield that Beelzebub was constantly providing, you started to think that maybe, he was absolutely right about being outmatched here.

But at the dinner, if Asmodeus winks at you knowingly and you blush, assuming that he had already figured it out from their sudden attitude swaps… nobody comments and you catch Lucifer and Beelzebub glance over at each other for a brief second and half smirk before turning away back to their conversations.

And gods above and all that was unholy too, you really hoped that meant that this wasn’t a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was meant to be lucifer/reader/asmodeus, but i.. saw the paintball art? i think that's what it is and i was hit by a Mighty need and an idea that would not go away :(
> 
> this was self indulgent as heck. I do think that Lucifer could share you, mostly because he loves his brothers that much, but holy shit are you ready for whenever you spend too much time with one of his brothers and hes just a tiny bit jealous (wont admit to it tho)?? goodbye reader, u will walk again.. someday
> 
> Beelzebub's just here because you are a snack & he loves you and nothing will change my mind on it && both he and I hope u have a rly nice day ahead of you.
> 
> on a slightly different note, I'm literally seconds away from writing a bunch of drabbles about the current event and i probably will start to do so immediately after i post this, even if my goose will physically steal my mouse to stop me, i will water my crops..


End file.
